1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-cleaning accelerator beater with replaceable blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transverse beaters are used to feed and expel crop material into and from an agricultural combine. They are also used to control the movement of crop material through the threshing and separating process.
In agricultural combines using conventional threshing and separating technology transverse beater maybe located behind the transverse thread concave to slow down material coming off the cylinder and concave and to deflect it downwardly onto the front of the straw walkers. In rotary combines having axially aligned crop processing units, beaters are used to feed crop material into the axially aligned crop processing unit and to expel crop material from the axially aligned crop processing unit.
There are four basic beater types, the wing type, the drum type with removable wings (cover teeth), the drum type with teeth, and the drum type with non-removable wings.
A beater for an agricultural combine comprises an open rotor frame made up by a plurality of spider frames that are mounted along a drive shaft. The open frame defines a cylindrical periphery to which are mounted transversely extending mounting plates. Adjacent mounting plates define mounting channels. Replaceable crop-engaging blades are mounted in the mounting channels. The mounting plates are provided with a first upturned portion and a second upturned portion. Each replaceable blade is provided with a crop engaging portion and an integral mounting portion. The mounting portion is provided with a mounting hole through which a mounting bolt passes mounting the replaceable blade in the mounting channel. The crop engaging portion of the replaceable blades is provided with first and second mounting lips. The first and second mounting lips respectively engage first and second edges on the first and second upturned portions to prevent rotation of the replaceable blade. The crop engaging portion of the replaceable blade extends outwardly from the mounting channel to engage the crop. The crop-engaging portion is provided with two grooves that define three crop-engaging teeth. Open gaps in the mounting channel are formed between adjacent replaceable blades.